gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bus
The Bus is a vehicle that has been featured in almost every game in the series since Grand Theft Auto 2. Not to be confused with the Coach multiple passenger bus. Overview Considering Grand Theft Auto games are set in large, bustling urban environments with transport infrastructure, it often seems strange that the Bus is one of the series' rarest vehicles. The Bus rarely spawns on the street and is usually very difficult to find by other means too. In GTA III and GTA Vice City, the Bus has a typical "school bus" design, and comes in several colours. The handling is slow and cumbersome, as one would expect, and the vehicle - though fairly tough - doesn't quite excel at knocking other vehicles out of the way either, not like the Firetruck or Barracks OL. Finally, despite it's large size it can only carry a driver and one passenger. All of these factors combine to make the Bus a vehicle you only drive for the novelty of it or to deliver it to an export garage. In GTA: San Andreas the bus takes on a new appearance, resembling an older and cheaper Coach to an extent. In GTA IV, the Bus is again, a rare sight in the city, with a newer model resembling a GMC Classic series but the side windows (and the way the back is angled) look more like the ones from an old GM New Look Bus (or a Flxible New Look bus) but more modern. Strangely, it is virtually impossible to find the Bus driving around anywhere in Liberty City - it can only be seen driving in Francis International Airport or on the ring-road that surrounds the airport's car park. The Bus can also be seen driving around elsewhere in the City although these occurances are very rare. The Bus will sometimes spawn in during GTA IV's mission chase sequences, as set pieces, acting as an obstacle, to increase the difficulty of the mission. An example of this is in Brucie's Mission: Search and Delete. Any other time the Bus is encountered - e.g. at Star Junction - it will simply be parked. The GTA IV Bus allows up to 15 passengers to travel in the vehicle in addition to the driver (this is only possible during Multiplayer). In all other games of the series, the Bus could carry two people, including the driver. Locations GTA 1 *Liberty City *Vice City *San Andreas Anywhere City (GTA2) *Downtown District *Industrial District *Residential District Liberty City GTA III and LCS: *Chinatown, Portland Island *Aspatria, Staunton Island *The Bus also appears during the Firefighter side mission in GTA III on Portland Island GTA IV: *Star Junction, Algonquin *Along the Bus Lane adjacent to the Helitours tour company in Fishmarket South, Algonquin. *A number of buses are parked at the Broker Bus Depot in Downtown Broker under the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway. *Can occasionally be seen driving along the unnamed ring road at Francis International Airport in Dukes. *Can often be seen driving around the Francis International Airport complex, just south of the Runways. Vice City *Escobar International Airport *Viceport San Andreas *Ocean Docks, Los Santos Appears In *Grand Theft Auto 1 (first appearance) *Grand Theft Auto 2 *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV See also *Coach Gallery Image:BusGTA1.jpg|GTA 1 Image:BusGTA2.jpg|GTA 2 Image:bus1.jpg|GTA III Image:BusVC.jpg|Vice City Image:bus2.jpg|San Andreas Image:BusLCS.jpg|Liberty City Stories Image:BusGTAIV1.JPG|GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Vehicles